criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Stockbroken
Stockbroken is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-eighth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the two-hundred ninth case overall. It takes place in the Wolf Street district of Concordia. Plot Amidst the market crash of Wolf Street, Constable Ramirez reported a murder. Maddie and the player went to the stock exchange hall to collect stockbroker Abner Milton's stabbed body. Upon learning the killer ate chili dogs, Rose said there was a chili dog stand in the stock exchange steps. Later, an anonymous tipper told Ramirez that the victim had fought someone in the exchange hall. The team then found enough evidence to arrest investor Easton Belmont for the murder. During his confession, Easton accidentally said that he stabbed Abner with a dagger because he had stumbled upon his bank bills. While it was assumed in court that the bank bills were counterfeit, Easton refused to say anything more. He was then sentenced to 25 years in prison by Judge Lawson for the murder and for obstruction of justice. Post-trial, Maddie and the player searched the exchange hall for Easton's supposedly counterfeited bills. There, they found his cashbox, full of bills which (per Diego) were counterfeited using Spanish ink. Per Katherine Woolf, the Spanish ink came from the company El Tintero de Oro. She suggested that they find a company employee's suitcase, which they promptly did in the exchange hall. In the suitcase, they found a client list which listed one address among company names. Meanwhile, Viola got a sample of her biological father's DNA despite her mother's disapproval. The team then went to the listed address (a basement lodging) to catch the counterfeiter. Summary Victim *'Abner Milton' (found stabbed in the Stock Exchange) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Easton Belmont' Suspects EBelmontMOTPP.png|Easton Belmont EBleakMOTPPC209.png|Ezra Bleak LHighmoreMOTPPC209.png|Lady Highmore DCalhounMOTPP.png|Deirdre Calhoun FWilsonMOTPPC209.png|Frederick Wilson Quasi-suspect(s) VPembertonMOTPQC209.png|Viola Pemberton KWoolfMOTPQC209.png|Katherine Woolf BPembertonMOTPQC209.png|Beatrice Pemberton Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili dogs. *The killer uses amphetamine. *The killer read Clarissa Rochester's book. *The killer has Rockelite accessory. *The killer wears an ascot. Crime Scenes Stock_Exchange_Hall_Crimescene1.png|Stock Exchange Hall Victim's_Desk_Crimescene5.png|Victim's Desk Showroom_Crimescene2.png|Showroom Counter_Crimescene4.png|Counter Stock_Exchange_Steps_Crimescene3.png|Stock Exchange Steps Stock_Exchange_Sidewalk_Crimescene6.png|Stock Exchange Sidewalk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Stock Exchange Hall. (Clues: Trashbin, Matchbook, Dagger, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Abner Milton; Murder Weapon registered: Dagger) *Examine Trashbin. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Easton Belmont) *Ask Easton Belmont about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Business Card found) *Examine Matchbook. (Result: Matchbook Text; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Showroom) *Investigate Showroom. (Prerequisite: Matchbook Text unraveled; Clues: Frame License, Victim's Handkerchief) *Examine Pawnbroker License. (New Suspect: Ezra Bleak) *Ask Ezra Bleak if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Ezra Bleak decoded) *Examine Victim's Handkerchief. (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder. (Result: Makeup; New Suspect: Lady Highmore) *Ask Lady Highmore how she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Makeup identified under microscope) *Examine Dagger. (Result: White Particles) *Analyze White Particles. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses amphetamine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili dogs) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Stock Exchange Steps. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Box of Flyers, Flask Seal; New Suspect: Deirdre Calhoun) *Interview Deirdre Calhoun. (Prerequisite: Stock Exchange Steps investigated; Profile updated: Deirdre eats chili dogs) *Examine Box of Flyers. (Result: Bloody Book) *Analyze Bloody Book. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer read Clarissa Rochester's book; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Counter) *Investigate Counter. (Prerequisite: Bloody Book analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Pocket Watch) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Confront Ezra Bleak about the libelous poster. (Prerequisite: Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Ezra eats chili dogs, uses amphetamine and read Clarissa Rochester's book) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Pawn Information) *Question Easton Belmont about his financial situation. (Prerequisite: Pawn Information unraveled; Profile updated: Easton uses amphetamine and read Clarissa Rochester's book) *Examine Seal. (Result: Wilson Family Seal; New Suspect: Frederick Wilson) *Ask Lord Wilson what he was doing at the Stock Exchange. (Prerequisite: Wilson Family Seal identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Broken Device, Victim's Wallet, Newspaper) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Device) *Analyze Device. (09:00:00) *Ask Lady Highmore about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Device analyzed; Profile updated: Lady Highmore eats chili dogs and read Clarissa Rochester's book) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Check) *Interrogate Lord Wilson about the money he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Check found; Profiles updated: Frederick uses amphetamine, Lady Highmore uses amphetamine) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Photo) *Ask Deirdre Calhoun about the newspaper photo. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Photo unraveled; Profiles updated: Deirdre read Clarissa Rochester's book, Easton eats chili dogs) *Investigate Stock Exchange Sidewalk. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Dagger Sheath, Amphetamine Box Box) *Examine Dagger Sheath. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has Rockelite accessory) *Examine Open Box. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ascot) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Run for Your Money (2/6). (No stars) A Run for Your Money (2/6) *Talk to Viola Pemberton. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Showroom. (Prerequisite: Viola interrogated; Clue: Gold Cup) *Examine Gold Cup. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (09:00:00) *Ask Beatrice Pemberton about Viola's real father. (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: Monocle) *Investigate Stock Exchange Hall. (Available after unlocking A Run for Your Money; Clue: Locked Cashbox) *Examine Locked Cashbox. (Result: Money) *Analyze Money. (06:00:00) *Ask Katherine Woolf if she knows the counterfeiter's identity. (Prerequisite: Money analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Katherine interrogated; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Faded Delivery Sheet) *Examine Faded Delivery Sheet. (Result: Client List) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *This is the only case in Mysteries of the Past where Evie does not appear. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:Wolf Street